


Meteorite

by Linae_Liminae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linae_Liminae/pseuds/Linae_Liminae
Summary: Kallura smut pwp — a gift to a friend!He feels oddly special this way. Even more so when her anatomy continues to surprise him.





	Meteorite

He really has no clue how.

But it is.

He couldn’t begin to explain when this ever came to happen.

But it did.

Somehow he ended up here, with the Princess’s legs hitched high around his arms as he slammed their bodies into the crater that was her bed.

Accurate, that. Her bed being a crater.

After drifting in space for this long, getting caught in her orbit was as inevitable as a star being born. Fate, inevitability, destiny...

All of which are cute words, but they don’t quite capture the exactness of how it was that he all but tore through her atmosphere, yanking air into flames between their heated words and sparking a collision that was only a matter of time.

Her bedframe collides rhythmically against the wall. Catching a cadence that matches his loud grunts and her moaning whimpers. He’s not gentle. He pushes them harder and harder, as if being caught in a loop of gravity that makes Keith feel like the last thrust just wasn’t deep enough.

Perhaps it’s the way Allura’s eyes defiantly meet his, daring him to go even harder, questioning him as if saying— _is that really all you’ve got?_

Her lips are parted, alternating between biting at her kiss stung lips and curling into pleasure induced snarls. He really likes the way they do that, how it bares her teeth and gets her to squeeze out sounds that no one has ever heard before.

He feels oddly special this way.

Even more so when her anatomy continues to surprise him.

Crashing into her fills his lungs with foreign need, it’s both confusing and maddening.

Keith shifts his hips, moves his weight onto his legs at a different angle and the slightest hoist of her hips with a gripping hand suddenly has Allura swinging an arm up to cover her mouth and muffle a scream.

It pours into his ears like music, resonating deep until he’s grinning through the grunts and focused breaths that push spittle between his teeth and drip down his chin. He feels like an animal and vaguely wonders if this sensation is to be blamed by his own alien biology. The need to conquer and spread forcing the heat in his blood to dig her deeper and deeper until one of them remains—whoa there, maybe not to that extent.

He holds her through it, her body twitching and gripping to him, slick and hot and gasping. Alteans come so easily and he loves to hold that over her head whenever they’re done with...whatever this is. Right now though—

Right now, he wants to rip another climax from her gaze and swallow it directly into his.

”Look at me,” he says through a hiss, eyes fluttering through the pleasure when her body fights back, attacking his senses with delectable touches that are in no way human but leave him craving for more.

Allura’s blue eyes—having squeezed tight—snap open, pink pupils wide and swallowing the blue and leaving an outstanding color in its place.

”Keep your eyes on me.”

Her arm falls from her mouth to dig her fingers in his hair—she yanks him closer until the colors nearly blend into one single spectrum.

”Don’t stop.”

Keith steals a kiss, feels her steal it back, keeps rocking them _hard_ back and forth. He lays himself over her, purrs when her flesh slicks and slides against his, and he feels her muscles intimately flex against his own.

Sweat dribbles down the burning on his back, stinging the scratches she left behind. He is completely surrounded by the sensations she’s demanding from him.

Her voice suddenly bursts from her in a stuttering moan, it rises in pitch. If he was feverish before, he’s absolutely scalding now. The friction is too good, the sensations too addicting.

”Oh—oh—mmmAH! I’m—I—I, oh!”

He tastes her words on his tongue and he wants to dig into her so hard they no longer know where either of them begins or ends.

”Close, so close,” it’s a mantra. A song. Her music turns to honey in his hands.

Her grip on his hair yanks again and he’s gone just as she seized up beneath him. He’s struck ore. Sweet rose gold spins their blood in a frenzy and suddenly Keith meets her growing cry with a prayer of his own.

He comes as soon as she erupts again and they hold one another through the ocean of stars now swirling overhead.

Their gasps become slow breaths and the rhythm stutters and stammers until his muscles can’t handle the burning any longer. Heat settles and smolders until he feels her lips on his again.

He opens his eyes and sees her smiling up at him.

”Well...” she says, voice airy and soft and the touch on his hair is gentle and tender. “That was new.”

“I liked that.”

”Me too,” and she’s tapping her nose to his and he feels a different tug all around him. “Thank you.”

It doesn’t quite capture the meaning, nor begin to explain, but it somehow does it justice and Keith meets her smile and touches it with his own.


End file.
